Forgivance
by Lady Merlin
Summary: Something written purely based on anger. PollyxTom a Fire and Hemlock fic.[oneshot]what is the price of forgivance? slightly OOC. a bit.


"Ma, I'm in love..." Polly said to her mother. Her mother was on the couch, older and more tired.

"In love."

"Yes Ma. In love. Truly, Deeply, Madly in love." Polly said, preparing for the coming storm.

"You were always like this, you know. You have a fantasy world all of your own, and the sad thing is you believe it to be true. You can't tell the difference between fantasy and reality. Now you believe you're in love..." her mother said, in a raspy, old voice.

"But Ma, I'm in love with a real man." Polly protested. Her mother always did this. She knew she was going to behave the same way. She didn't know why she even bothered.

"Who? Tell me which man would fall in love with my daughter, the one who is always in her dream land?!"

"I am in love with a man named Thomas Lynn. You might remember him as Mr. Lynn." Polly said, mustering all the coldness in her heart and preventing tears.

"Oh! It's your precious Mr. Lynn again, the one who sent you those books, right? The ones your father sent you... My God, you really think I'm stupid, don't you? Who do you think you're fooling?" she demanded.

"Mother. I never thought you were stupid. Never. I was always noble, hoping that one day you'd notice, and trust me. But now, when I have discovered happiness in life, you can't accept it and be happy for me. I never aksed for anything from you, never. I gave up everything. Every single time you redid your life, I adapted. I was always ignored. And now I've given you this last chance. I give up."

"Stupid child! Who do you think you are?! You are dependant on me for everything, you need my money to survive!"

"I haven't been survivng on your money since I was ten. It's always been Grandma. Even Tom."

"Who's Tom?"

"Thomas. The man I love." and with this, Polly walked out of the house, not knowing what to do. When she got home, Tom knew something was wrong. He took her in his arms and let her cry.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:A Month or so Later-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Ding Dong_

Her mother yelled, "Come in!"

Polly opened the door and walked in. "Ma! Where are you?"

"Here. Living room."

"Hey Ma." Polly said.

"What do you want?"

"I just came to give you the invitation to the wedding."

"Oh so you've faked an invitation card, eh? Never knew you wanted to fool me so bad. What now? A fake wedding?" her mother demanded.

"No Ma. It's a wedding card. You can choose. I give you this choice."

"I don't believe you."

"I know. That's why Tom's here too." Then her mother noticed a tall, slender man standing beside her, quietly. He was holding her hand.

"So you paid 'im, eh?" she snorted, feeling clever.

"No. This is Mr. Lynn, the one who sent me the books."

"Hm. How long have you known her?" her mother asked.

Polly's cell phone rang. "'scuse me," and she walked out of the room. Tom looked at the pathetic woman in front of him.

"I've known her since she was ten."

"Lies!"

"No, ask her grandmother. Since she was ten. Now listen, I know you don't like me. I know you don't believe me. But Polly is your daughter. She is your own flesh and blood. You cannot do this to her. She cries. She cries so hard. She has given you chance after chance. You have broken her heart each time. Sometimes in truly threatening situations. If she hadn't found me after her father threw her out, what would she have done? Lost alone, in dark, cold London? You are her mother. You-she-arhg. It just annoys me that you don't see it. She loved you. You were her everything. That should have given you happiness enough. I have nothing else to say. We're done. The rest is up to you." Polly walked back in and Tom took her hand. "We're done here darling. Let's go," and they walked out.

Polly looked surprised but walked out.

Her mother was left slouching on her couch. She picked up the invitation as she heard the door slam. On off-white card in elegant gold script was written a formal invitation to Polly (A/N: OMFG I FORGOT HER FULL NAME!!) and Thomas Lynn.

Her mother's heart wrenched. She knew that her chance was gone. It was over.

It didn't turn out the way I wanted, but whatever.

Love,

Lady Merlin.

REVIEW FOR GAWDS SAKE.


End file.
